


My Little Imperfection

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Solas x Female Lavellan. [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Set after Trespasser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: While gazing upon the busy streets of Minrathous his eyes greet upon a familiar face.And another he had never seen before.





	My Little Imperfection

 

 

 

How long had it been?

 

It had to have been almost a decade since he had seen her smile or the freckles that danced so delicately upon her porcelain doll-like skin, even from afar she was as beautiful as they first met, minus the snow and fatalistic doom.

Solas had no idea why he came in the flesh, maybe it had just been far too long since he had seen her in the real, and to say the truth, Ellana Lavellan was the only person who ever made the Fade feel inadequate beyond the realm of sleep.

For she was just there, across from the hustle and bustle of a Minrathous market stall, picking her ripe scarlet apples, scanning each one as if she was gazing at a priceless piece of art, before placing them in the cane basket hooked over the elbow, of the arm she had lost.

Ellana was but a woman when they first met, fresh-faced and full of mischief. But now, she was matured lady, and Ellana had aged like fine wine, more beautiful than ever with her hair grown out hanging below her waist in thick luscious curls.

They looked almost the same age now.

Yet, somehow that made it _harder._

Solas would have given anything he had just to walk a little further, to put one foot in front of the next, to meet his desires somewhere in the core, to sate a resolve that weighted down upon his heart that still aches even today. Although he knew it was far too overdue and considerably too late for a lot of things that were never done or neither said, and the reality wavered over him, _if he had just made the right choices_ , he could have been standing next to her right now; if only it was another life.

Ah, his own words now played on his tired mind.

_If only._

 

…

 

“Ugh.” Solas winced parting his eyes from Ellana, something blunt just thumped him in the back of the head. He looks down at his feet for a brief moment only see cracked shell smashed against the ground.

Someone or something just hurled an egg at him.

A hard-boiled egg.

Although, he had to give the miscreant praise for their ingenuity.

“Who threw that?” He asked hearing a small snicker from the shadows. “I can hear you.” It sounded like a young child.

It was a little girl with dark brunette curls and sapphire eyes.

She smiled a cheeky toothy grin. Full cheeks scattered in light sun baked freckles from playing far too long outside.

Her large eyes peered up towards him as he folded his arms down at the small elven child. “I am sorry, sir,” she mumbled her tiny voice.

“Why did you just throw something at me?” Solas asked curious, in a playful tone.

The young child simply shrugged her shoulders with a giggle on her lips. “It wasn’t me sir, I promise - I swear!”

Solas raised a brow. “Mhm, how could that be? I do not see anyone else here but you and I.”

But he was wrong, as soon as he said the words he felt the presence prickling the mana in the air and on the tips of his ears.

He rolled his eyes with a long exhaled huff. “Spirit, show yourself - I know you are there.” The essence coiled around his legs like a fat lazy cat, rubbing against his frame.

Scolding this spirit was the last thing he felt like doing, but they should know better than to be teaching such a young child to be throwing eggs at elders.

Slowly the mischievous spirit took on a shape visible to the naked eye, standing behind the little girl then quickly vanished again in a split of a second.

Solas sighed, bending down on one knee.

“Do they do that often, or should I be alarmed?”

The girl nods. “My friend is just shy.”

Shy? That or ashamed, or solely unable to comply with polite society.

“Or rude, I think you should pick your friends more wisely. People tend to judge you on the fellowship you keep little one.”

The small girl kinked her head listening to every word that seemed to part his lips, she was a good little listener.

“What about you then, do you have nice friends?”

 

**Once.**

 

Solas reminisced on the far distant past.

“I did a long time ago. Times have now changed and not always for the best I am afraid.”

It was the tragic truth, he did miss just being ‘Solas.’ Life seemed innocent just acting the modest uninteresting drifting apostate, though portraying the part of mortal elf had been one of the best years of his life, or maybe it was just her that altered everything…

The short girl smiled once again, a cheeks turning to a rosy hue. “I’ll be your friend if you like.”

A gracious offer.

He couldn’t say no to that little smile, even if he wanted too.

“I would very much like that.”

That got a giggle out of her to the point he could see the soft dimples in her cheeks.

“Let’s play a game, close your eyes and count to ten, if you catch me I’ll tell you a secret.” She whispers the last part in a sweet hushed voice.

Slowly he stood, Solas didn’t exactly want to play, but it would take his mind of Ellana and make another happy in the process, that itself was almost impossible for him these days. He couldn’t remember the last time he had made someone laugh or smile.

“Secrets are dangerous.” He knew that better than most.

“But you’re my _frieeend_ , I trust you.”

 

With that, Solas closed his eyes slowly counting down from ten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

`

 


End file.
